Aftermath
by stormcatcher32
Summary: wat
1. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Okay, this might be my last story, so please review. I really want at least one more person to review other than someone of ScarletPikachu's fan base. Sorry that it's so short, I will make it longer if I continue, I promise...

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon. Woop-de-frickin'-doo.

* * *

The Pachirisu sniffed the cool damp air in the darkened forest... It looked left, then right. It silently scurried up the tree which held its nest. 

"Pa-pachiri!" it called. "Pachirisu!" it said once more to the empty nest. It made a small whimpering noise and scampered off to the lake. Nothing could be heard in the dank forest air, and that was what worried the lone Pachirisu the most. It once again sniffed the air, then its eyes widened with a start. A look of fear came across its face as it ran as fast as it could away from the lake, and just as it reached the edge of the clearing, a Pidgeot swooped down to where the Pachirisu was just moments before.

The Pachirisu breathed a sigh of relief as it rested in the Oak tree. The starving Pidgeot cawed in anger as it flew away in defeat. The lonely Pachirisu whimpered as it thought of what happened just days before in the great war of the two-legs.

_A huge explosion is heard, and many screams stopped just as suddenly as they started. A lone pokeball stood wobbling once, twice, then a Pachirisu burst out in an explosion of light._

_"Pachirisu!" it cried, but there was no need. There were just burning corpses where the trainer and his Pokemon had stood._

_"Su? Pachirisu..."it said as it looked at them in a confused way. It had never seen anything like this before. It scampered away, back to the forest where it once belonged._

"Pachirisu..." it sighed. What could possibly happen next?

* * *

Well, pretty much my first horror. How do you like it so far? Good? Bad? Please review! I will continue, but only for like a couple more chapters. So... Save A Writer – Write A Review! 


	2. Friends Found

Aftermath Ch. 2

**Friends found**

Okay, I know I said I wouldn't write any more stories, but I have that writer's itch. This might be my last chapter. It depends on many factors, including, but not limited to, how I feel. So, here goes the second chapter of Aftermath.

Disclaimer: I DON'T FREAKIN' OWN POKEMON YOU SON OF A MOTHER!!

Now on to the story.

* * *

The hungry Pachirisu had been walking down a lonely path of fate's creation, and now it reached a fork in the road. It could choose to stay in the forest, foraging for Oran berries and the like, or it could blaze its own trail and stray from the woodland, trying to make its way in a world it had never fully understood. It's muttering stomach got the best of it, so it decided to stay, at least for the time being. 

It sniffed the air around it from the tree it was situated in, and finding no fresh predators' scents, it hurried down the trunk of the tree and ran to what it had recognized as a Sitrus fruit-bearing tree. It sniffed the tree, finding that the fruit was tainted. It then ran to its home tree once more, remembering its stash of berries it had stuffed in it, along with balls of it's electrically charged fur.

"Pachiri? Pachirisu…" it said, finding that its stash of berries had also been tainted. It then ran disappointed back to the lake hoping to find a stray nut or seed dropped in the water. As it neared the lake, it stopped suddenly behind the bushes, perhaps sensing danger.

"Man, this totally sucks Magikarp. There's probably nobody alive but us, huh, Kirlia?"

"Kir Kirlia!"

"Really? You think we should catch it? It is kinda lonely, just you and me, isn't it?"

"Kirlia!"

"Okay! Kirlia, hover him right to us!"

"Kirlia!"

The Pachirisu suddenly felt a weird sensation as if its whole body had slight pressure everywhere. As it was being telekinetically moved over to the trainer, the Pachirisu started to panic, and when it started to panic, the trainer tried to reassure it.

"It's okay, little fella, we won't hurt you. Kirlia, tell it we have food ad water, please."

"Kir Kirlia! Kirlia Kirli Kirlia!"

"Pach? Pachiri Chirisu!"

As the Pachirisu was munching on the pokechow, the trainer slowly pulled out one of the many masterballs he had swiped from the deserted lottery booth in the now deserted Goldenrod City Radio Station.

"Masterball, go!" the trainer said, as he threw the infallible catching device. The ball snapped shut in a burst of light, and wobbled three times.

"I've never understood why the masterballs wobble, when they never fail… It's weird, but I always have doubted that they will always work. Pachirisu, go!"

As the Pachirisu burst out of the ball in a flash of light, if you were there, you could tell by the look on it's face that it was thinking, "That wasn't so bad after all…"

* * *

Well, there's chapter two. I hoped you liked it, two total readers! Well, you know what to do. Save A Writer- Write A Review! 


End file.
